Giroro & Natsumi Get Down on It
by ItHappenedAgain
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Giroro and Natsumi did it? well put down those tissues because you dont have to wonder no more. Here it is, in one neat little package, no innuendo intended. All your dreams and fantasies can finaly cum true.


Hey tell me if I gotta edit the summary to make it less inapropro to get those fic police off my tail.

* * *

It was le time. me and natoosmi were finally gonna do it.

There were sexy romantic candles everywhere around there bed. Sexy music was playing. And Natsumi, oh Natsumi, she was the sexiest of it all. I'd never seen anything sexier than this Natsumi right here. her whole body, her whole being, it was just begging for me in her entirety.

I oculd feel myself hardening, wanting her just as much as she wanted me, which was a lot. I was hard as a rock now. a rock that would soon be in my sweet.

I started laying kisses all around natsumis body, which made her squeal and squirm with delight, as she gripped the sheets tightly. My kisses traveled all the way up her chest, her neck, her earlobes, her cheecks, then they started going back down. I lay kisses on her sternum, and with my hands massaged her tender, pillowy breasts, causing her to let out a moan of delight and whisper… "i love you, Giroro!" into the cold night.

Then I traveled downward on her bod, down to where the action really was, and with my hands I massaged the softness that was her inner thighs, letting her release all tenseness in her muscles, and relax in anticipation for what was to com. As she relazed I could see the moonlit silhouette of her breasts bob a few feet ahead of me. And, taking in my breath, I entered my throbbing membar inside of her.

Hips rocking, blood pounding, our bodies moved against each other to the beat of de music for about a minutt or so until natusmi stopped me to say and said "umm….. Giroro."

"yes my love" I groaned as I continueod ramming my tiny hips against hers.

"wat are u doinng"

I pauced. "what do you mean, 'wat are u doinng' "

"Okay well are you doing anything? Cause I don't feel you doing anything."

I momentarily pulled out of her, two see if this would cause anything, but it didn't. id idn't understand why she did not feel anything. There my membar was, desirable and throbbing, like a red popscicle, only one that was warm and filled with alien frog sperm. I slowly entered her again. Nope, nothing. she didunt feel nothing.

"why arent you feeling nothing?" I asked her.

She thot a moment. 'dude maybe its because your so tiny"

"What no" I said. This was not possible. I was the biggest of all keronains, at a proud two inches! But Natsumi remained frowning at me. even the candles in the room were frowning at me. I felt so embarrassed. Why did nobody tell me that a pekopninjian and a keronjian couldent do it

But then, I had the idea. "Wait Natsumi hold still I had the idea" I told her carefully.

Natsumi holded still. Sexily, I interted my fingers into her entrance. But then I gasped. I kept pushing, and I managed to insert my whole hand in.

"Oh, there we go," natsumi groaned, moving around some in pleasure.

But now I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. My hole arm went up her. then I rbought in my other hand, and that went up, too. Now both my arms were inside of her. As if by some powerful, magical force, my whole body was sucked inside the soft flesh that was natsumi's innards.

"Giroro!" Natsumi yelped, sitting up. "Giroro?... where did you go? – oh no." She cupped her face into her hands. "oh no. It must have been the vortex again! I'm so sorry, Giroro. I should have told you!" she wept. "I should have told you….."

All of the sudden, a great light escaped natsumi's mouth and eyes, causing her to throw her head back. And then _it_ happened.

I blinked my eyes. why was I taller now? and then I realized it.

I had taken over natsumi's body with her sex vortex.

For an inexplicable reason, this made me overjoyed. I had only read about such a phenomenon in books. But now it was happening to me, me! Corporal Giroro! I wondered what I could do now that I had complete control of natsumi's body, and not in the sex way this time, more like in the literal way. I stood up and walked down to the base. All the armor in the base gravitated to natsumi's body (which I was in now) and I merged with it, becoming a mecha transformed robotic sex machine that had laser canons on my arm. And then, I realized it. I realized what I could do. I could invade all of pikapom with this power! Surely natusmi wouldnt mind, because she looked smokin hot in all this armor. Although i could not see that, I knew it was true. I had to tell Keroro my plan at once.

So I rushed down into kerrororors room, where he was readin some manga. "Keroro Keroro!" I told him. "we can invade with natsumi's armor body!"

"um… Natsumi-dono?" he asked, completely confused. "why are you talking with giroros voice?"

"it's hard to explain, Keroro." But I sat down and explained it to him, anyway. I began at the starting, where Natsumi and I were doing the sex, but we couldent because I was tiny, and then one thing turned into another and I became one with her, literally. Now I had all this power.

Keroro just looked like ehhh like he didn't really believe me, I dunno, he was all squinty-eyed in that way. I felt my heart – well, natsumis heart – sink.

"Giroro you know your my friend but I think your obsession with master natsumi-dono has gone a bit too far" he said to me. "I'm going to have to ask you to exit natsumidono's body, ok?"

"What?" I frowned at him. "Keroro arent you going to seize this opportunity with me" "I thought youwere my friend"

"yes and _I_ thought I still had some remaining seeds of respect for yours and natsumidonos's relationship and now see how wrong I was? okya love yu bye bye now im going to rock in that closet and rethink everything I ever knew about the pekoponian process of procreation"

"all right, I guess thats fair" i decided. I left and went back to natsumis room. Suddenly I did not feel so good. And I realized – uh oh! Natsumi was taking control of her body again!

"Bleeeeeaaaah" said natsumi's mouth as it spat me out. I did a somersault across her bed and sprung back up. then I felt all around my body. I was me again!

"Giroro" Natsumi looked at me and told me "it's been a fun night but I think we ought to spend some time apart. I dont know what to think anymore now that youve found out my terrible secret."

"its alright, natsumi" I soothed her toldingly. "it was an adventure for the booth of us.

She smiled softly and stroked my check. "Maybe someday we can do this whole vortex body thing again, who knows."

I looked downward. I had disappointed my Natsumi.

"but your are right" she said with a grin. "I _do_ look smokin hot in this armor."

After that comment, we both got turned on again, and started doin the do all over again.

And now we're back to square one.


End file.
